


Tick Tock

by blueteak



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Written for <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2170744.html#comments"> this challenge </a> at lifein1973</p><p>Gene teases Sam without laying a finger on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock

Sam elected not to nose his way under the duvet. The sheets were still warm and damp and smelled of the first time they’d spilled that evening. Hiding there would be like taking a vacation to a spunk-filled rainforest.

It would also be admitting weakness. To Gene Hunt.

So he turned his flushed face to the side and continued to hold himself open.

There was no sound of preparation, no displacement of air indicating that a cock or finger was coming. Just the tingling sensation of his spread-open bottom being ogled, memorized.

“Gene!”

Gene kept smoking and admiring the view.


End file.
